moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Hysteria
European Alliance |side2 = PsiCorps Mind-controlled Chinese forces (later break free) |commanders1 = Allied Commander |commanders2 = Unknown Epsilon proselyte |goal1 = Capture the Radar Spire to locate the Bio Reactors Seize the Bio Reactors in the city and use them to fully charge the Paradox Engine's battery Destroy the Psychic Beacon to free the civilians |goal2 = Keep the city and the Psychic Beacon secure Cut off Allied power supply to destroy the Paradox Engine's battery |forces1 = Most European arsenal |forces2 = * Most PsiCorps arsenal * Some Chinese arsenal |casual1 = Medium |casual2 = Total |music = Act On Instinct (part of Allied soundtrack) |design1 = Speeder |design2 = }} Operation: Hysteria is the sixth Allied Act Two campaign mission. Briefing Commander, it would appear that the tide has begun to turn, as our tactical strikes on PsiCorps bases all along the Atlantic Ocean and various Scorpion Cell bases in North Africa have all been successful in the past few weeks. However, the repeated use of the Time Freeze, as well as the premature launch, has left the Paradox Engine severely drained of power. While it seems we don't have to worry about a MIDAS attack from Yuri, given the fact that his forces have seen the Paradox Engine he presumably would have launched at us by now if he had it, we shouldn't waste a moment when the device is low on power. With the Paradox Engine being the lifeforce of our army and also its ultimate shield, we can't risk bringing it inland for a recharge. Fortunately, it would appear that there is an island perfect for recharging operations, one where PsiCorps has set up a great deal of their Bio Reactors, a type of energy source which generates power from living humans inside of it. Unethical it may be, these Bio Reactors are the best option we have for recharging the Paradox Engine right now. We will need to move swiftly to locate and capture them. On the shore where we plan to make landfall is a PsiCorps Radar Spire. If captured, we should be able to pinpoint where the Bio Reactors are. A task force will be sent there and once the capture of these power plants is guaranteed, the Paradox Engine will approach the island for a recharge. Objective 1: Capture the Radar Spire to locate Bio Reactors. Objective 2: Generate 4000 power units with Bio Reactors. Objective 3: Keep the power usage green until the battery is charged. Events Storming the beach and seizing the Radar Spire Right away, Allied forces, led by the Commander, destroyed any local naval units, including Epsilon Naval Shipyards, as well as clearing the beach of troops and defenses. He used his Aircraft Carriers to carefully pick off vehicles, like Gatling Tanks, and Rocketeers to eliminate any Anti-Air units, like Archers. After clearing the AA defenses, he used his Thor Gunships and Cryocopters to destroy all troops near the Radar Spire. Once this was done, he ordered the Voyager transport up to the beach and unloaded his Engineers. He then ordered one of them to enter the Radar Spire so they could obtain information on where the reactors are. Capturing the Bio Reactors Allied Intel sifted through the data they recovered from the Radar Spire and found several locations of the Bio Reactors. They estimated that it would take, at least, 4000 units of power in order to recharge the Paradox Engine. They then informed the Commander that, should he have any spare forces, he should put them in the Bio Reactors for extra power. While he was still clearing some nearby defenses, the Commander was contacted by Allied Command in the Paradox Engine. They regretted to inform him that their onboard Chronosphere was not at full operational status, due to the premature launch. However, it was functional enough for them to be able to send several reinforcements like Charon Tanks, Prism Tanks, Thor Gunships and Cavalier Tanks, provided the Commander had the necessary resources to summon them. Allied Intel pointed out the locations of safer areas for the reinforcements to be chronoshifted to. After clearing out any nearby coastal defenses, the Commander moved his Engineers to capture the Epsilon buildings on the beachhead, intending to use it as a temporary base of operations. He soon noticed that there was a Psychic beacon located in one of the outposts, controlling the civilians and Chinese forces in the area. After clearing out the outpost of Epsilon and mind controlled Chinese units, he ordered his forces to destroy the Psychic Beacon, breaking the mind control over the Chinese army in the area and causing them to fight both Allies and Epsilon at once. Once the civilians were broken free of Mind Control, the Commander ordered them into Bio Reactors in order to reach the required power levels. Allied Command would make sure that they would be freed after it was over. After wiping out most of the Epsilon presence on the island, the Commander ordered his Engineers to capture the remaining Bio Reactors in the outposts and then ordered his units, or civilians, to enter them in order to increase the power level. Once the meter hit 4000 units of power, the first objective was completed. Charging the Paradox Engine Now that they were at sufficient power levels, the team on the Paradox Engine chronoshifted the battery over to the island to begin the charging sequence. An MCV was chronoshifted over, as well, and deployed into a Construction Yard. The Commander took control of the base and began constructing new Power Plants along with much needed War Factories and Refineries. Allied Intel soon got word of another Epsilon base near the Commander's position. There was no guarantee that the Bio Reactors would stay intact when the attacks came so they advised him to build more Power Plants in order to keep the power levels above 4000 so the battery could be supercharged. Should the meter go below it, it would ruin the battery. Without the battery, the Paradox Engine would be down and the free world would be no more! The fight was tough, several Bio Reactors were destroyed during the fight. However, the Commander was able to keep the power levels above 4000 long enough for the battery to be recharged at full strength. While the attack from Epsilon forces was strong, it wasn't enough for them to stop the Allies desperate defense. Aftermath With the Paradox Engine fully charged, the Canary Islands were purged of Epsilon taint, allowing the Allies to liberate the area. The surviving Chinese simply surrendered rather than fight after seeing the Barracuda Bombers strike from seemingly nowhere. The Allied Commander was able to rest at last, as they had truly managed to make a successful counter-attack against Yuri's forces. But this is just the beginning. As for the Allied Commander, he was given another task. A surviving Pacific Front base on the Virgin Islands had sent a distress call asking for help against mind controlled Soviet forces and Epsilon forces. The Paradox Engine cannot be quickly sent there across the sea, so a task force will be sent with Siegfried to help the Pacific Front defend their newly completed weapon. Difficulty changes Easy * Starting credits: 39000 * Some enemy defenses troops and structures will be removed. * 2 additonal Destroyers and 1 Thor Gunship will be sent at the beginning of the mission. * The number of enemy attack troops during defending power supplies are less than on other difficulties. Normal * Starting credits: 30000 * 2 additonal Destroyers and 1 Thor Gunship will be sent at the beginning of the mission. * There will be more enemy patrols and garrison infantry. Mental * Starting credits: 24000 * There will be 2 Masterminds stationed at the highland. * No information text about the number of reqiured Bio Reactors. * There will be more enemy patrols and garrison infantry. zh:歇斯底里 Category:Campaign Category:Act Two Category:Allied missions